Many individuals prefer to store items off the floor to minimize space requirements and the like. However, most such storage devices require permanent installation which may be impractical or undesirable as in an hotel apartment or condominium setting. In addition, most such structures have a particular configuration which cannot be altered as an individual's needs change. Thus, it is desirable to have a support structure which is easily assembled, portable, and does not demand permanent structure, and, when disassembled, takes up only minimal space. Further, another desireable feature is a modular nature to allow such support structures to be easily customized for a particular user and altered as that user's needs change over time.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,642,820 entitled “Portable Storage Support Structure” which issued on Jul. 1, 1997 to Angeles discloses a bicycle support structure adapted for resting on a floor and leaning against a wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 615,995 entitled “Bicycle Support” which issued on Dec. 13, 1898 to Leonard shows a free standing bicycle support having several sets of arms K extending from a vertical pole F. Hooks P are at the end of the arms K.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,222,707 entitled “Portable Bicycle Repair Stand” which issued on Jun. 29, 1993 to Myers shows a portable bicycle repair stand which may be attached to a vertical surface via suction cup devices 23.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,981,491 entitled “Work Stand For Bicycles” which issued on Sep. 21, 1976 to Snyder provides a free standing work stand for bicycles comprising a vertical support assembly with angular feet 14.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,477,789 entitled “Shelf Structure” which issued on Dec. 26, 1995 to Von Gunten shows a shelf structure supported on a floor and against a wall with no mechanical connections between a post and the wall or floor.
None of the known prior art disclose the device set forth herein